Conventionally, there has been known an audio equipment comprising a common case available for that of another type of audio equipment (JPN unexamined patent publication No. 10-222971 (pages 2-3, FIGS. 1-2)), which further comprises a replaceable bezel plate designed to distinguish one type of audio equipment from others.
The above-mentioned audio equipment, however, encounters such a problem that the common case is not available for an electronic equipment having a case different in size from the common case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electronic equipment comprising a common case member available for that of a different type of electronic equipment in the case that the electronic equipment and the different type of electronic equipment are different in case size from each other.